


Loving Tears

by Oliver__Niko



Series: FE3H Kink Meme Fills [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dacryphilia, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Sylvain wrecks Felix in a very loving way, Teasing, Tenderness, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: Felix would always come crying to Sylvain during their childhood. The comfort he cried for, the care he would need, are things Sylvain has never stopped desiring; it's something he needs now, as their bodies come together in intimacy. He wants to see those tears again, that vulnerability, and remind Felix he's safest when beneath Sylvain's hands.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: FE3H Kink Meme Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738537
Comments: 20
Kudos: 161
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Loving Tears

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another kink meme fill! This is for the following prompt: 'In which Sylvain loves seeing Felix cry cus it reminds him of the best times of his childhood when he used to hug and comfort and take care of weepy little Felix.  
> He doesn’t plan to make Felix upset on purpose or hurt him outright tho so he brings out the adorably vulnerable Felix he remembers by making him cry during sex.  
> Crying can be accomplished through overstimulation, bdsm, sappiness or can even be dubcon too if you wanna go the dark route.  
> BONUS: Felix finds out Sylvain is into him crying and why. How bad he takes it is up to you!'
> 
> The BDSM route was SO tempting, but it's also something I already go for frequently, so I decided to go with this instead. I enjoyed writing it a lot and I'm rather happy with it, so hopefully you enjoy!

Free time during the war is a blessing none can take for granted. It can be difficult to accept rest or indulgence as part of necessity, that there’s importance in taking care of one’s self. The soul, the mind—they’re as important to strengthen as your body.

Felix is one of those who struggles to accept this. Sylvain too, although his habit of throwing himself into danger for others—one he is working on—helps lessen it in comparison. His boyfriend can become prickly when forced to wind down. Even when his own wishes and desires are clear in his eyes, there can be difficulty in taking a step back, accepting them. Sylvain’s consistent goal of taking Felix back to the vulnerability he had as a child becomes even more apparent in these times.

When his lips part from Felix’s once again, the latter’s eyes are half-lidded; those kisses, Sylvain’s arms wrapped around him, have already began to break down the walls Felix uses to defend himself.

“All right?” Sylvain murmurs. Felix hums, forehead resting against Sylvain’s shoulder. Both are stood in the centre of Sylvain’s room. Absent of their armour and outer-pieces of war attire, swaying a little on the spot, there is a moment of intimacy saved only for the two of them.

“The itch to pick up a sword is fading a bit. I think.” Felix’s face buries into Sylvain properly as those arms bring him closer. “There’s just so much to be done, always.”

“I know. A single day won’t kill you though, Felix. It’s important for you to rest.”

“All right, all right. I don’t need you to take care of me.”

“Maybe not, but I like to.” He does, truly. Sylvain’s attitude towards training improved all because of his desire to protect his childhood best friend, the smile he has always adored. And it transcends merely that related to the battlefield. He wants Felix to put his trust in him completely, emotionally _and_ physically. Show him that the precious crybaby from their childhood never quite left.

It’s easy to Sylvain now, to bring out that softer, sensitive side to Felix. His hands know exactly how to explore him. Mouth an expert on what to say, how to kiss, tease. These very lips find Felix’s neck, a fingertip rolling down the collar of his sleeveless turtle-neck. Felix’s head leans back in response. A hum, fingers playing with strands of hair at the back of Sylvain’s head.

Surprisingly gentle. Those rough hands, scarred from endless fighting, are always so tender, beautiful, all at once.

Sylvain’s own hands stroke down Felix’s back. Caress his rear, before he’s lifting Felix by the top of his thighs. Those legs wrap around Sylvain instinctively. Felix’s arms around his neck, a little grumble is the softest, cutest plea for Sylvain’s lips to find his again.

He’s brought to the bed behind him. Lips not breaking as Sylvain places him down, squeezing at his thighs before taking the buckles of the material taut against them. Felix pulls back from the kiss.

“Trying to get me to relax?”

Sylvain smiles knowingly; Felix’s eyes say everything. “Looks to me like you’re already relaxed, baby.”

Those eyes roll, but not without Felix’s own smile. His breath hitches as Sylvain finds his neck again. Sylvain’s fingers work blindly to unfasten the thigh-highs, adjusted to them more than enough to do so without sight; Felix’s own hands are occupied with one resting behind him to keep himself stable, the other exploring Sylvain’s torso. The latter nips down on Felix’s neck in response to the hand that squeezes at his chest.

Sylvain soon removes the boots and places them on the floor. His hands run up Felix’s thighs when he returns their lips together. A slight bite at his bottom lip for them to open that little more. Enough for their tongues to meet, Felix melting beneath it, a leg creeping around Sylvain as though urging for him to be closer, loose fist grasping onto the shirt at Sylvain’s chest.

It’s subtle, but Sylvain is a master on identifying the meaning of Felix’s responses. “Someone’s a little desperate today.”

“Not really.” Felix’s hand holds over his mouth when the tip of Sylvain’s tongue trails up his ear, nipping at the lobe. His leg has tightened around Sylvain. “All … all right, maybe a little.”

“Can I use that today, sweetheart?” Sylvain kisses at the top of Felix’s ear, smiling at the lips he feels press against his jawline. “Want to make you feel good … Want to take care of you.”

“I’m curious by the specifics,” says Felix. “But you can surprise me.”

Sylvain smiles, head brought down to grant a kiss to Felix’s lips. “Thank you,” he says, because today, he too is desperate, even if differently; desperate to see that man’s vulnerability, the side most deem forgotten, tears and cuteness one might believe have been contaminated by war and trauma, yet Sylvain knows still exists inside him.

And to bring out that side of Felix, he has to play his body with the same intricacy and persistence as he would an instrument. Felix has to be pushed enough to feel he might burst.

Sylvain must take this steadily. Their kisses continue. Hands journey around Felix. They caress those wonderful thighs, squeeze at his backside, trail up underneath his shirt. Simple touches. The more those fingers stroke his skin, trace his hipbones and around his chest beneath the turtle-neck, the more he quivers beneath it.

“Syl …” he says as those hands rest beneath his chest. “Touch me there, okay?”

“With pleasure, my love.”

His fingertips trail upwards. Dance over Felix’s nipples, earning a content sigh. He’s slow. A little too slow for Felix, whose legs shuffle from the gentleness of those circling thumbs, words that ask for more stolen by Sylvain’s mouth against his own.

He presses harder, only when Felix grows that little limper beneath the kiss, and he knows the steady touches are beginning to work.

“Hey,” Sylvain says softly after breaking the kiss, Felix trying to bring their lips back together. “Not for a moment, angel. I want to hear you.”

Because as his lips press to his neck, sucking down onto the pale skin as he presses himself closer to Felix, there’s a soft, quiet moan.

“Mm, Sylvain.” Felix’s hand holds over Sylvain’s, the material of his shirt separating them. “You’re being so— _oh!”_ Those fingers pinch lightly; barely enough to hurt, but enough to invoke a jolt of Felix’s body.

“Goddess, you’re always so sensitive.” Sylvain’s hands slide out from beneath Felix’s shirt with the intention of rolling it up instead. “Love using that, love making you squirm …”

He sends a line of kisses up Felix’s abdomen, leading up to one of his nipples. A tongue circling it before he sucks down. The mewl he receives is intoxicating, arm wrapping tightly around Sylvain’s shoulders to keep him there; it’s only a minute of Sylvain’s tongue teasing him, however, before Sylvain is pushing Felix from him and down onto the bed.

“T-touch me more, Sylvain,” says Felix, head held back against the bed. Sylvain smiles against Felix’s chest, placing a kiss on his other nipple. His hands squeeze at Felix’s backside in the meantime.

“I _am_ touching you, baby.”

“Know what I mean, don’t be an asshole …” Felix gasps as Sylvain feels for his entrance through his trousers. “Or touch mine if it’s not going to be done _properly._ ”

Sylvain laughs, bringing his head up from Felix’s chest to find the latter’s scowl. “Patience is a virtue, you know. I’m going to make this wonderful for you.”

Felix merely grumbles; they’ve been intimate enough times for Felix to know that Sylvain knows exactly how to play him. A hand trails over his hip. Sliding teasingly over the waistband of his trousers, to his groin, inner thigh—Felix squirms beneath it, moaning at the tongue that circles over his right nipple, ending in a light bite. “ _Goddess,_ Sylvain, hurry up.”

“Mm, still a bit snarky, you know. I want to make you unravel more than that.” Sylvain’s hand reaches the bulge forming in Felix’s trousers; his thumb presses into it, earning a sharp inhale, a whimper muffled by Felix’s lips pressing together, as it strokes upwards. “I want to see how breathless you can get, how vulnerable you can be for me, baby. Let me make you completely undone.”

“You want to wreck me, basically.”

Sylvain grins from amusement, kissing onto a reddened nipple. “Always.”

He lifts his head enough to inspect the work left on that porcelain skin. Not many marks yet, but there will be plenty of time for that later. His mouth trails down for now. Kissing Felix’s torso, almost every inch, as his hand continues to tease him through his trousers. A blush has spread across his cheeks. Tiny, nearly breathless gasps. Hips that buck towards Sylvain. Hands unsure of what to do with themselves as they become more shaky, alternating between holding onto Sylvain and the sheets beneath him.

“Oh, finally,” he breathes out as Sylvain unfastens his trousers. Sylvain merely grins; this is far from over yet.

He pulls down Felix’s trousers, squeezing his erection through his underwear. Felix cannot hold back a moan. He takes hold of Sylvain’s wrist, trying to force that hand to press closer, harder; when he attempts to voice this very request, lips against his own silence him.

“S-Syl.” His voice has softened that little more. Not yet replaced with a desperate whine, but it’s well on the way. Sylvain kisses his cheek before his mouth trails down Felix’s stomach. His trousers and underwear are pulled down his thighs in correlation.

“So hard already.”

“You haven’t taken yourself off me since we came to your room,” Felix mumbles. “I’d hardly say ‘already’ is necessary.”

“Mm, true … But you need to know that there’s much to come. I locked the door and got us water for a reason. Speaking of …” Sylvain lifts a glass from the bedside counter, smirking at how _easy_ it is for his fingers to tease Felix as he waits, absent-mindedly trailing up his erection. He takes a gulp, hydrating his mouth, ready for kissing Felix’s hips. He brings a bottle of oil with him from the night-stand after placing the glass down.

It hasn’t gone unnoticed; Felix’s moan is that little louder now he’s seen the oil Sylvain leaves by his side. “Better be using that quickly.”

“Patience again, my love.”

Sylvain rests on his stomach between Felix’s legs. Mouth sucking at the skin of his hips, full intentions to leave his mark there; it matters not if others can’t see it. There’s a slight tremble in Felix’s body. He’s still, waiting with a chest that rises and falls from nerves, anticipation.

Watching as Sylvain’s head lowers down. Kissing, nipping at his inner thighs. A tongue against his testicles catches him off guard; he cries out.

“O-oh _Sylvain—”_

The moan of his name is music to Sylvain’s ears. He smiles, tracing his tongue up Felix’s length. Still teasing. Licks that take him to the head, a kiss placed down onto it, mouth that sucks down lightly. Felix’s shaking has increased. His own mouth releases a whimper.

“Don’t tease,” he says. “Please.”

“Hmm, but I think you’re enjoying it, Fe.”

Felix grumbles, head leaning back against a pillow. “Don’t care.”

Sylvain chuckles lightly. And of course, Felix’s plea is denied; Sylvain continues to tease that little longer. His hands wandering in the meantime. Stroking fingers over his testicles, around his thighs to his ass. A squeeze as Sylvain’s tongue leads a trail up the full length of Felix’s erection; another whimper from the latter.

“P-please.” The stutter is intoxicating; Sylvain’s eyes flicker up to Felix’s flushed face. Half-closed eyes that do not yet glisten with threatening tears, but Sylvain knows they are close. “Please, Sylvain.”

“You know I love you begging, baby.”

Loves it enough to finally take Felix into his mouth. The latter gasps out, transforming into a breathless moan. “Goddess, _yes—”_

Sylvain smiles against Felix. He does this a little less often than his partner, but every time he does so, the moans, the whimpers, the helpless exhales of breaths—they’re worth the pace it takes to tease him. Sylvain uses that now. Mouth slow as his head shifts up and down Felix’s erection. Eyes on Felix to watch that open mouth, the head that leans on its side.

He needs to see more, and Felix needs to feel as such; Sylvain takes hold of the lube to one side. A particularly louder moan escapes Felix when he notices. Sylvain begins to prepare his fingers. Still teasing with his mouth, a grin on his face when he rises up to the head.

“Want this too, don’t you, kitten?”

Felix nods. “Please, Syl.”

“Mm, I didn’t even have to make you say that today. I sure am lucky.” He kisses down on the head of Felix’s erection. Finger pressing down on the external muscle of Felix’s hole. A slight whine, squirming legs, and a loud moan when Sylvain takes him back into his mouth as his index finger slips inside.

This too is slow. A pace that is agonising for Felix, whose hands grasp desperately at the sheets beneath him. Songs of _please, please—_ whimpers that Sylvain relishes in. Signs that he’s giving in, breaking down, allowing Sylvain to take him over, and take care of him as he always did through their childhood.

It’s one of the only places he can do so to this degree, and Sylvain will make every moment something to remember; bite marks and hickies that will stay with Felix for days to ensure it.

And soon, with Sylvain teasing enough to fuck Felix with that single finger, his mouth continuing to work slowly at his erection, he’s rewarded with tears brimming in Felix’s eyes.

A whine of, “More, Syl, more—” alongside that delicious sight urge Sylvain to use a second finger, for his mouth to increase its speed. An arched back and cry of Sylvain’s name follow.

He drags this out. Fingers working their way inside Felix. Teasing at his prostrate in the way that drives him wild, his tongue careful to not give too much or too little. The bedsheets are full of creases from how tightly Felix’s hands grasp onto them.

His legs have wrapped around Sylvain, but now, Sylvain forces them away from him. “ _Sylvain,”_ Felix whines over the mouth that leaves his erection. Sylvain grins, placing a kiss down on Felix’s already abused nipple, fingers continuing to fuck him.

Sylvain’s other hand is unfastening his trousers. Edging them down his his hips alongside his underwear, a satisfied sigh from his lips once he’s bare. His hand guides his larger dick against Felix’s own. A cry catches itself in Felix’s throat.

“Fuck, S-Syl. Carry on like this and I’m going to … _a-ah,_ come already.”

“That’s my intention, Fe.”

Felix bites at his lip; finding his release more times than Sylvain is embarrassing for him often times, but his arousal is taking over too much to deny it. Sylvain’s fingers thrust harder. Felix cannot contain himself. Before Sylvain has the chance to do so, a hand has reached for both of their erections, hand pumping along the side; not large enough, not like Sylvain’s, to wrap further around.

It’s enough to grant a moan from Sylvain regardless. “Don’t stop,” Felix breathes out, head leaned back against the bed. “D-don’t stop, Syl—”

“No intentions on doing that, baby.”

Sylvain lets Felix take charge of their cocks. It grants Sylvain the opportunity for his other hand to feel over Felix’s body, touch the few marks left previously, tease at his nipples that little more. It only rejoins Felix’s when he hears the swordsman’s moans becoming that little higher, more desperate.

“O-oh Goddess.” Sylvain’s hand is held over Felix’s, assisting him. “A-aah, Syl, I can’t …”

He’s taken over by a whimper. A single tear trickles from his eye. Sylvain straightens, a tongue running over his lips. He leans in, kissing the tear away with a murmured, “Just like that, baby. You’re doing so well.”

Felix finds his release not long after, load ejaculated onto his torso. He’s left panting, hand on their dicks looser. Sylvain eases it away. He doesn’t need his own climax, not yet. That belongs with him inside of Felix.

There’s little time to lose for that. His teasing has gone on long enough, and there’s time for it to continue after. He grants his fingers a little more time before they pull out. Sylvain shifts, taking a moment to pull the roll-up shirt up to Felix’s arms; they rise almost weakly to assist.

Sylvain is quick to prepare his erection in lube, mouth not leaving Felix’s neck as he does so. “Not even giving me chance to recover from that?” asks Felix as Sylvain turns him over on his side, positioning himself from behind as a hand lifts Felix’s leg.

“You’re saying you want me to tease you more, kitten?” Sylvain asks, mouth by Felix’s ear. The latter wriggles against him when the head of Sylvain’s erection slides between his ass cheeks. “Because I can do that, if it’s what you want.”

Felix groans, shaking his head. “N-no, I don’t—fuck me, Sylvain. Please.”

A smile, lips pressing against Felix’s neck. “Good boy.”

Sylvain slips himself inside. A choked gasp from Felix, his body given no break from stimulation; he’s soon moaning as Sylvain falls into a rhythm. Slow, steady. Almost tortuously slow. Felix pushes himself back with a whine. “Please,” he says. “P-please go faster.”

But Sylvain doesn’t, not yet. He draws out each and every thrust. His hand has returned to Felix’s dick, pumping it slowly. Lips leaving kisses across Felix’s shoulder. Spare hand grasping at the thigh it holds. Felix needs to feel him, feel everything, have his mind be driven into the clouds only to be sent higher still.

“Syl, I c-can’t,” he soon whines, and the sound sends a chill down Sylvain’s spine. “Need you to … Please, g-go faster, please.”

There are tears in his eyes again. Overwhelmed by all he has felt at once, likely knowing that there is still more to come; Sylvain smiles sweetly, kiss on Felix’s temple as he finally grants Felix his wish. His hips increase in intensity. Felix moans, such a beautiful sound. Desperate and wanting.

“Touch yourself, baby.”

“Where?”

“Tease at your nipples for me. Let yourself feel as much as possible, okay?”

Felix nods. An elbow against the bed balances him; his other hand does exactly this. Stroking over the faint bruising already left behind. His moans grow almost completely breathless, Sylvain continuing to thrust into him, his hand working at the erection quick to return. Mouth sucking and nibbling at Felix’s neck.

“P-please, please …”

Begs for nothing in particular; perhaps simply for Sylvain not to stop. He increases the intensity of his thrusts that little more. Full length driven inside, rough pushes of his hips. Hand faster on Felix’s erection. A whispered order into his ear, “Pinch a little harder there, okay?”

He does so, and he lets out a near whine, a tear falling from his eyes. “T-too much to … Syl, can’t … C-can’t hold it.”

His head lowers in embarrassment. Sylvain kisses the bead of tears in the corner of Felix’s eye. “As much as you need to today. Show me how much you’re feeling, okay?”

Felix nods. Sylvain too can feel himself drawing closer, closer, the increasing vulnerability in Felix more arousing than he can say; how desperate he is beneath all these sensations. He’s soon climaxing once again with a gasped scream of, _“S-Sylvain!”_

That very sound, the way the hand on Felix’s chest drops to the bed to try and keep himself steady, how another tear has fallen down Felix’s cheek … It’s enough to drive Sylvain to his own release into Felix. Shared moans between them. A shiver down Sylvain’s spine and the need to do more, so much more, to have more of those sounds gifted to him.

He kisses the top of Felix’s head. “Doing so well, baby, so well.”

Felix can only sigh in response over the kiss pressed to his shoulder. A moment is taken for him to sit up, Sylvain handing him one of the two glasses of water to take a few sips.

The break is short-lived. Once the glasses have returned to the night-stand, Felix blinks as Sylvain pushes him down onto the bed, so he’s resting on his front. Hands bring his hips up so his ass is raised. “What are you doing?”

“So long as it’s fine with you, my everything,” says Sylvain, lifting one leg of Felix’s at a time to remove his trousers properly, “I’m going to carry on fucking you.”

Felix’s mouth drops open on the bed. “I take back my apology from years ago. You _are_ insatiable.”

“Mm, perhaps, but I also did say I want you completely undone.” Sylvain takes the oil once again, pouring it into the crevice between Felix’s ass cheeks. His thumb pushes it down, slathering at Felix’s stretched hole, merging with the semen that remains there. A choked moan escapes him. “And you want more too, don’t you?”

“I … Goddess, Sylvain, _yes._ You know I do.”

“So good for me, baby, I love you more than anything.”

“I love y— _oh_ , sh-shit.” Sylvain’s middle finger has slipped inside him. “B-bastard. I love you too.”

A smile reaches Sylvain’s face. There’s something touching about Felix pushing himself to say those words after his interruption.

There’s no need for his fingers. Felix is most certainly ready, and it’s clear he doesn’t require the break in between. This, however, is how Sylvain ensures to keep driving him to the edge. Increase the desperation for him to be fucked again. Have these legs keeping him upright tremble between continuous pleasure, even before it gets better.

Every gasp now is a foundation for more. The way he buries half of his face into his arm, legs squirming out of desperation, presents how overwhelmed he’s becoming. “S-Syl.” A near whine once again. Replaced by a moan as the two fingers inside him increase their pace. “Want more than just them, _please.”_

“You’re so impatient today.”

“I’m not! You’re just so— _ah.”_ His back arches, forcing himself back against Sylvain. “F-feels so good, want more, need more—need _you,_ Sylvain.”

Sylvain bites his lip from those words. Entering a third finger rewards him with a high-pitched moan. “How badly do you need me, baby?”

“More than anything, please, oh _please.”_ He’s crumbling, little by little, a tear from his eye. “N-need your cock in … in me again, Sy— _ah!”_

Fingers hit straight into his sweet spot. He grips tightly onto his folded arms, shielding his face completely. Sylvain cannot help a smile, running his spare hand over Felix’s ass and patting it.

“Come on, Fe. Let me see your face.”

There’s a muffled grumble, Felix pausing before he turns it back around again. Sylvain’s heart stops when he sees that more tears have fallen from Felix’s face.

“Beautiful,” he murmurs, taken over by the vulnerability, arousal heading straight to the cock that’s throbbing with the plea to bury back inside Felix. “You’re gorgeous, my love, you’re everything. Keep your head there.”

Felix bites his lips out of nerves. Always hesitant to let himself be this vulnerable, to allow himself to be seen when stimulation and pleasure take him this close to the edge, but he pulls through. He’s still sensitive. Deep down, he still has many of the innocent traits from his youth, the boy who would let himself come crying to Sylvain and let himself be comforted. It’s all right here in front of Sylvain’s eyes.

“Okay,” Felix finally whispers. “B-but please, Sylvain …”

The begging with those tears on his face is too great for Sylvain to resist. His fingers pull out from Felix, taking hold of the oil once more; Felix is more than stretched by now, but his hole is reddened, and Sylvain wants to be careful to ensure this is pleasurable rather than cause him pain.

“Good boy,” Sylvain murmurs, groaning as he slicks the lube over his erection. “You’re so good to me, Felix.”

He slides into Felix easily. A drawn out, breathless cry, a moan, everything in between. Every sound from Felix is beautiful. It derives Sylvain’s own moans from him. Felix keeps his face on view as promised. He’s stopped crying all but for the occasional tear, face never given chance to completely dry out.

It’s beautiful, _he’s_ beautiful, and Sylvain cannot get enough.

“Love you, love you so much,” he says as a hand wanders. Over the mesmerising curve of Felix’s back, arched as he takes every inch of Sylvain in. Down to his stomach and over his chest. Felix shivers continuously beneath those fingers, every single cell electrified. His head is sent into the clouds by every touch.

“S-Sylvain,” he moans. “Oh Goddess, _Sylvain—”_

Kisses left along Felix’s lower back. Teeth that leave little marks along it. _Mine,_ Sylvain thinks, and it’s only Felix’s increase of a moan that tells him he’s said this aloud. His to take care of. To be the only one allowed to see this vulnerability.

“Here … here, baby,” he says, swallowing to control his breaths. He taps at Felix’s right shoulder, running down his upper arm. Silent communication for Felix to bring it down from his head. One eye opening, looking at Sylvain. It squeezes shut again when Sylvain guides this hand down to his own erection.

“ _Aah—”_

“Let yourself go, Felix,” says Sylvain, assisting Felix with pleasuring himself. A whimper escapes his lips. “That’s it, let me hear you.”

“S-Sylvain, I can’t,” a sob interrupts his words, “c-can’t last long today, I’m sorry, it’s … I d-don’t …”

“Shh, baby. It’s okay. I want you to come as many times as you can.” Sylvain groans as he buries himself inside that little deeper. He might be reaching close to his own release again, but he’ll draw his own out. “Can … can you do that for me? Want you to feel me, feel everything, let yourself be vulnerable to me.”

Felix nods, too breathless in this moment to speak. He continues to work at his erection once Sylvain’s hand leaves it to wander over his body instead. Face kept revealed by Sylvain’s word, but not without teeth biting down onto the bedsheets.

It muffles continuous whimpers. Weakened moans. The arm that he uses to pleasure himself is shaking, and underneath Sylvain, he grows that little limper. The occasional breathless plea, begging Sylvain to not stop, to keep fucking him, his face is damp from those previous tears all the while.

Sylvain soon gently pushes Felix’s hand from himself to take over; the higher force causes Felix to jolt. _“S-Sylvain!”_ he shouts out, hands tightly clenching at the bedsheets. “Hah, a-ah—”

He’s unable to warn of his climax. His face finally has to hide in his arms as he pants. Lower body falling onto its side as Sylvain pulls out.

“W-what are you …?” he asks, voice muffled by his arms. His answer is soon given when these arms are guided away from his head. Sylvain uses them to flip Felix over onto his back. A moan as Sylvain pins them above his head. “Wait, Syl.”

“What’s the matter?”

“You can see … see my face more like this.”

Sylvain eyes scan over this very face. How the already bright flush has deepened that little more from his arms being pinned, the tears wet against it, the parted, pink lips exhaling those beautiful breaths. Sylvain smiles. Bringing both of Felix’s arms closer to encase both wrists under his hand, he’s able to use his other to wipe at a tear with his thumb, caressing the burning skin.

“Good,” says Sylvain. “I want to. You’re gorgeous like this.”

Felix’s lips press together, head leaning a little to the side as his eyes avert away. They close when Sylvain’s hand travels down his body. “A-ah—”

“There’s so many things I can do to you when you’re vulnerable like this.” A choked gasp as Sylvain’s hand trails up Felix’s dick. “I can give you everything you want, I can protect you, take care of you.”

Unlike Felix’s previous words of not needing this, he’s now in a place where he’s able to bask in it, so overcome by pleasure and stimulation to not care; he nods, squirming against the hand that pins him down, barely trying to break free. He’d never want to do so.

“Please, Syl,” he whispers. “Please …”

“Anything for you, my love.”

Another teasing touch at Felix’s dick before Sylvain brings his fingers to his own mouth. He licks at them, wanting them dampened a little more before bringing them between Felix’s legs. Thrust inside him again, now merely to tease, to see Felix writhe and release those beautiful sounds.

“N-no, don’t tease, please I—” He whimpers, and the tears return to his eyes with a sob. A crystal dripping down onto his reddened cheek. “Please, fuck me, fuck me a-again, Sylvain.”

“You sure you can handle that?”

Felix nods. “Anything for you, safe with you, always …”

His words are only just coherent; he struggles to say each one through his dazed, aroused state. But his eyes are clear. Those wet, glistening, love-filled eyes say everything. Sylvain brings his lips to Felix’s as he thrusts into him one last time.

There are vibrations against the tongue he plunges into Felix’s mouth. Continuous moans, still so desperate, desperate for _Sylvain,_ the one who has always looked out for him. He whines softly as Sylvain parts from his lips. Further tears down his face. Sylvain’s thrusts increase their pace with a groan. He shifts his mouth to Felix’s face, a lick across his cheek to soak up the saltiness of tears, ending with a kiss on either eyelid.

“Thank you for trusting me so much,” he whispers into Felix’s ear. “Thank you for giving me everything, my love.”

Felix’s eyes open, a soft whimper as Sylvain’s mouth returns to his neck. “A-and you, thank you, Syl. For … for everything.”

A smile against Felix’s skin. A line of kisses is gifted to his collarbone. The hand pinning his wrists down, the thrusts into him, continue all the while. He sucks and bites along the skin of his chest with the full intention of filling the space left behind previously, wanting those beautiful bruises to further cover that pale skin.

Felix has quietened from the fatigue of over-stimulation. Still moaning, whimpering, but with less ferocity than before. Even the cry from Sylvain’s teeth biting at a nipple is breathless.

“P-please, touch me, please, please …”

He’s already been pushed enough for Sylvain to test this; it’s his pleasure to begin pumping Felix’s erection. Despite how Sylvain has been holding his own climax back for some time already, he’s determined for Felix to find his fourth and final orgasm first. And he does. The loss of control from his pinned wrists, the build-up of stimulation in his body, is all too much for him to not hold back.

“Ngh, a-ah, I can’t …” he whimpers, body trembling beneath Sylvain. He soon ejaculates another load onto himself with a cry. Head falling to the side, although Sylvain’s hand brings it back, long enough to cup a tear-stained cheek and trace his thumb over the skin.

“You’ve taken me so well, beautiful,” Sylvain murmurs, eyes closing briefly with a quiet moan as Felix contracts around his dick. “Almost … almost done, can you hang in there?”

Felix can only nod, head falling back on its side once Sylvain’s hand pulls back. He’s exhausted enough for his arms to remain where they are when Sylvain releases his wrists. Both hands find Felix’s hips instead, assisting with his final thrusts into him.

He’s soon finding his second orgasm with a moan of Felix’s name. His own body deflates, head hanging as he catches his breath. He pulls out slowly, leaning down to press a kiss to Felix’s temple.

“Are you all right, my love?”

“I’m fine, I just …” Felix exhales deeply, finally shifting one arm to wipe at his face. “You’ve wrecked me.”

Sylvain laughs. “In a good way?”

“In a good way. Can you get me a tissue? Or … or several.”

A box of tissues is brought to the bed. Felix’s eyes close as Sylvain dabs at his face, wiping away the sweat and tears. “Let me,” says Sylvain as Felix reaches for the tissues himself. Felix is too exhausted to argue; he simply breathes out with his head leaning back, allowing Sylvain to now wipe the semen away from his torso.

“Four times,” says Felix, holding an arm over his face to hide it. “I can’t believe you made me come _four times.”_

“Oh come on, you can totally believe that.” Sylvain hums to himself as he discards the tissues. “Heh, that’s only double what I had, though … Need to try harder next time.”

“Give over.” Still, there’s a smirk on Felix’s face, suggesting he’s not against this idea either.

Sylvain is now removing the shirt he still wears, clinging to him from sweat. Felix’s hands run over Sylvain’s broad shoulders as the latter leans over him. A tongue licks at Felix’s bottom lip. “Couldn’t have gotten that off sooner?”

“Sorry, baby. I was too focused on destroying you.” Sylvain laughs as a hand playfully slaps at his arm.

“Shut up. Help me sit up; I need water.”

“That tired, huh?”

“I can’t even describe how much you’ve wiped me out.” Felix breathes out as Sylvain guides him to a seated position. He takes the glass handed to him, thanking him and bringing it to his lips. There’s a pause as his hands lower. “Can I, uh, ask something potentially awkward?”

“Sure thing.”

“Do you … Man, I don’t even know how I can ask this.” Felix returns his glass to the side, running a hand through his hair. He glances down at the hand stroking his knee. “Do you get turned on by me crying?”

Ah. It’s apparently far more obvious than Sylvain has realised. “I … yeah,” he says, deciding that honesty is best. “I’m sorry if that weirds you out.”

“Not really. But is there any reason why?”

Sylvain rubs at the back of his neck. The specifics are a little more sensitive than the fetish itself, but again, honesty is what matters to him. “Well, there’s a few reasons. I like the compassionate side to it, and seeing you unravel from what I do to you. But mostly it’s … well, it reminds me of how you were when we were kids.”

“Huh.”

“Not in a weird way or anything, it’s just … Honestly, I adored how you came crying to me. It made me feel like I could protect you, when you let me comfort you. You shut off that sensitivity a lot as you got older, so being able to see it _now,_ have you be vulnerable …” Sylvain laughs awkwardly. “Sorry. It’s probably weird.”

“I … no, not really. I get it, I suppose.” Felix’s fingers play with the duvet. “To be honest, I like it as well. Crying during sex, I mean.”

Sylvain’s eyes widen. “Wait, really?”

“Mm. Kind of. For similar reasons too, I suppose. I don’t really get to cry otherwise. And I only feel safe to be vulnerable around you, so …” Felix shrugs, too awkward to look Sylvain in the eye. “So yeah. Take that as you will.”

“Huh. That’s quite the relief, actually. I thought you’d take it badly.” Both of Sylvain’s hands find Felix’s hair, tucking strands behind his ears; their eyes finally meet. “Felix, I’m glad you feel safe with me. Truly. I’m the luckiest man alive for that.”

“Sappy.” But a smile is on Felix’s face, and he leans in to brush his lips against Sylvain’s. “Me too. Either way, though,” he now falls down onto his side, “I’m beat, so let me lay here for the rest of the night.”

Sylvain grins as he lies down himself, arms bringing Felix closer from behind. He presses a kiss to the back of his head before nuzzling into dark hair. “How about forever?”

“Yeah. I could do forever.”

If only it could truly be forever, the two laid there with their shared warmth, listening to the gentle sound of an owl outside the window.

It will be, one day. For now, they can cherish each second they have together, as they pledge silently to protect what they have.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's pray for Dimitri to have not been in his room for the whole evening
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy! Please feel free to find me on Twitter to see Felix getting wrecked in art form, too.  
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/nikobynight  
> FE3H Kink meme: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/


End file.
